New Cullen In Town
by FairyNinjaPrincess
Summary: Bella's parents are dead, she has no famliy, what happens when a coven of vampires decide to take her in? PLEASE give it a chance my first fanfic Bella is gothish T for language later on and cuz i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!Ok with that said and done, this is my first fanfic and I most likely suck. So please please please let me know if I should continue or not. Be honest I can take it I am a big girl!! Enjoy!**

Living in Forks sucks, there isn't anything to do. Currently I am sitting in a car on my way to my new house looking out at the rain. When my parents died I was moved her by social services to live with an adoptive family. The Cullens. The parents Carlisle and Esme, apparently can't have children of there own so they settled on adopting me. BIG MISTAKE!! I have an attitude and have decided to not speak with others.

"Bella, please be good for these people." Judy my social worker begs me. I ignore her as we pull down a long road covered in trees. We pull up to the house and I think I dislocated my jaw. The house was more like a mansion; I have never seen anything like it!

"Come on Bella!" Judy gets out of the car and pops the trunk. I grab my bags and my backpack. We knock on the door and the most beautiful blond guy I have ever seen is standing there.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, you must be Isabella, please come in." the living god says.

"Hi, this is Isabella, but she prefers Bella." Judy explains. As we walk in I realize that the inside was better than the outside. We walk over to a couch and I sit down. A beautiful woman walks in.

"Hi, I am Esme, nice to meet you!" We shake hands and I notice how cold her hands are they are also hard, like a rock, but really smooth.

"Well, Carlisle have you introduced her to the kids?" Wait KIDS?! I thought I was the only one!

"No I haven't, KIDS, come down here!" I turn around and see five gods and goddesses. If I thought Carlisle and Esme were beautiful than these kids were beyond words it was almost painful. When they stopped in front of me, I stood up.

"Hi, I am Alice, I cant wait to go shopping!" alice as she said her name was, was short and had black hair that stuck out every which way, but on her it worked. I shuddered at the thought of shopping. Next up was the other girl had blond hair and was tall. If you looked up the word gorgeous you would see a picture of her.

"I'm Rosalie" she introduced herself with acid in her voice. Next was a tall blond who was slim but still had some mucles.

" Hello, I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to met you Bella." His voice was soft and calming. I instantly felt better. I was introduced to the biggest one next. His mucles were huge, I doubted that I could fit my arms around them. He was really friendly, he ran up to me and scouped me into the biggest hug I have ever experienced. I couldn't breath.

" Hey there little sis, I'm Emmett!" I knew that I would like this guy. The last guy had odd reddish brewn hair, he wasn't as tall as Jasper or as buff as Emmett, but he still looked like he could eat you alive!"(a/n: lol vampires I know cheesey)

" Edward" was all he said. His voice was harsh, I actually flinched , but I still could hear how velvet it was. I overwhelmed, by not only finding out about the other five kids, but actually meeting and seeing hoe beautiful they were. I was starting to get dizzy and thay all were staring at me. I should have had breakfast. I could tell that I was getting light-headed. Next thing I know I am falling and everything is going black…

**Again please tell me what you think what I need to improve if I should keep going in the first place. Please all reviews welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STOP ASKING (JK) BUT REALLY I DON'T

**NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STOP ASKING (JK) BUT REALLY I DON'T. O AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED OR ADD ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT1! I AM SO HAPPY I COULD CRY (TEAR). ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY…**

When I finally came around I realize that I am in a comfy bed. I open my eyes and see 7 pairs of topaz eyes staring at me. I naturally jumped in surprise.

"Bella, dear, are you ok?" Esme looks like a mom worried about her daughter, which I guess is what we were now. I opened my mouth to reply, but remembered my vow so quickly shut it and nodded to let them know I was fine.

"Good, well are you hungry?" I shook my head

"Okay, then do you just want to go to your room to unpack and settle in?" I just nodded my head again. This time they all looked at each other, probably in wonder to why I wasn't talking

They led me to my room and then all left me alone. I let out a sigh of relief; it felt good to be alone. After I unpacked, which didn't take long since I don't have a whole lot, I headed downstairs to look around out back. As I got to the top of the stairs I heard the Cullens talking in hushed tones. They were talking about me.

"Why isn't she talking Carlisle?" Esme sounded hurt. I wondered why, I mean I have only known her for a total of 8 hours.

"I don't know honey, she doesn't have any health problems, and maybe it's her mind protecting itself. I mean we don't know how her parents died." He paused and I almost down at the mention of my parents. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Maybe this is how she will be for a while."

"In about a month she will begin talking on a normal basis, until then we may hear a thing or two from her here or there." Alice commented

"You sure?" Esme sounded hopeful.

"Ya, I saw!" Alice sounded so sure of herself, like she could see into the future and knew she wasn't wrong (**A/N: yes I did it again with the cheesy parts we know are true. I will do that a lot get used to it)**

"Well I hope she starts talking soon I cant wait to play with her!!" Emmett's sounded really excited. Rosalie stayed quiet.

"She was filled with fear, sadness, and nervousness."(**A/N I believe that is a word?)** Jasper acted like he knew without a doubt what I was feeling.

"I don't know why she's here, in this house, in the first place. She is in danger by living here!" That voice was by the god who stole my heart upon first laying eyes on him. It was Edwards's voice.

"God Edward, why are you so rude?!" Emmett seemed to be getting more and more anger by the minute.

"Ya Edward, Emmett is right, you have done nothing but glare at her since she got here! Stop being an ass! Suck it up because she is here to stay!" Alice seemed pissed and even though she was small I wouldn't want that pixie angry with me. I was kind of touched by her words. I turned around and went to organize my stuff, as they continued to argue. I turned on my music and stared to draw in my sketch book. I fell asleep around ten o'clock, which doesn't surprise me considering the day I had, plus fainting always made me tired.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY SO TWILIGHT ISNT MINE, BUT IT IS STEPHINE MEYER'S

**OKAY SO TWILIGHT ISNT MINE, BUT IT IS STEPHINE MEYER'S!! O AND NOT SURE IF THIS IS NEEDED BUT I DON'T OWN IPODS (OR WHATEVER THE COMPANY IS)!! REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT WILL MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY PERSON!! SO YA ENJOY.**

When my alarm woke me up at six I went to take a shower. I got dressed in my usually goth attire.(**A/N OKAY I AM WAY TO LAZY NOT TO MENTION BAD AT DESCRIBING OUTFITS SO ALL OUTFITS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE! IT IS MENTION 2 MORE TIMES THIS CHAPTER FOR ROSALIE AND ALICE) **with dark eye make up. Then I grabbed my Fall Out Boy bag and headed downstairs. I decided to skip breakfast like I usually do and was getting ready to walk to school when Alice appeared at the top of the stairs in **(VIEW PROFILE)**

"Hey Bella, just one second and we will get going!" I looked at her a little confused, it must have showed because she replied by telling me we would be driving. GREAT DRIVING! I HATE DRIVING!! I sighed and sat down listening to my ipod waiting. After ten long minutes they all came down.

"We will have to take two cars." Jasper stated looking my way. I barely noticed for I was too busy staring at Rosalie, she looked gorgeous. It got really quite as everyone noticed me staring at her.

"WHAT!!" Rose seemed angry. I blushed, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"It's just that you look really really pretty today." I mumbled quietly while looking at the floor. I was so embarrassed to be caught, but I couldn't help it. She looked nice; she was in **(VIEW PROFILE)**. She seemed please that I noticed her beauty, but that pleasure was surpassed by shock. They were all staring at me in surprise. It took me a minute to realize that I hadn't talk since I had arrived here. I quickly looked down, and flushed. Okay this made me certain that I wasn't going to speak again with anyone within hearing distance. Finally Alice broke the silence.

"Well how about Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I go in my car and Bella can ride with Edward." Alice's words made me want to runaway. Why oh why did I have to ride with the one person who hated my being here the most? They didn't seem to notice my reluctance. We headed out the door to the garage. Apparently I was going in the Volvo. JOY! I bet people were going to stare, especially since I was new. I went to get in the car and wound up hitting my shin in the process. When I was safe inside the car I tried to calm down, it almost didn't work but then I hear what was playing on the radio. I started to hum the song to myself.

"You know Clair de Lune?!" Edward looked shocked.

"Ummm……ya, I don't know much Debussy, I only know my favorites." I answered wondering why he really sounded shocked,

"It's one of my favorites too." He had a smile in his voice and a small one plating on his perfect lips. When we pulled into the parking lot people didn't stare that much. I thought it was odd then realized they were staring at Alice's yellow Porsche. Edward got out and I followed. Everyone seemed to forget about Alice's car. All eyes were on the parking lot were on me. I blushed and looked down. I started walking towards the main building. I was half way there when noticed the Cullens were right by me. I never noticed, but they all were really scary, even Alice.

"Hi I am here to pick up my schedule."

"Hello, what's your name?" the receptionist seemed over friendly to me.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan." Comprehension lit in her eyes. Goody Someone who knew part of my sob story.

"Here you go dear, just make sure you have all your teachers sign it, then bring it back after school."

I nodded and turned around, I almost screamed. I forgot the Cullens were behind me. Ignoring them, I walk outside, and started heading to my first class. I went and handed my slip to the teacher. The look on his face when he read my name was a look of pity. This was going to be a long day I could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, FairyNinjaPrincess here quick note Bella arrived on a Thursday so Friday is her first day of school

**Hey, FairyNinjaPrincess here quick note Bella arrived on a Thursday so Friday is her first day of school. I now it doesn't make sense to start on a Friday but that is how my story is so deal. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any twilight related plots, characters, etc. nor do I own the song sung in this chapter; "Maybe" Secondhand Serenade. I own Judy I forgot to say that earlier!**

**Warning you find out what happened to Bella's parents in this chapter it's not graphic or anything I promise.**

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. I didn't talk to anyone and sat by myself at lunch. The Cullens, well Alice and Emmett, tried to get me to sit with them, but I declined. All my teachers had some kinds of look of pity or sadness when they recognized who I was.

Okay well I thin I should explain my past and the reason why I am even in Forks. Okay even though I can't walk on a flat surface, I am really good at dancing. I also happen to plat basically every instrument known to man and I can sing, but that's not the point. The point is that I rocked at dancing. One day two months ago I was in a competition where you make up your own solo dance and there were three winners. I got first place. YIPPIE for me right? WRONG! My parents, Renee and Charlie, were really excited so they decided to go out to celebrate. So we get in the car with Charlie driving, Renee in the passenger seat, and me in the backseat. We start heading out to a random restaurant then to see a movie, the same thing we always do for a celebration. We put in a cd and start singing along, having fun, when a semi comes out of nowhere and hits us head on. My parents were barely alive, our car flipped over, with me in the backseat crying, knowing that this was my fault.

"Bella, honey, this wasn't your fault. Be sure to keep being you, we love you" with that my mom died.

"She's right Bells, none of this is your fault, you are a great kid. Love you!" Now I have no one.

I blacked out right after that. When I woke up two weeks later, I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping.** (A/N: not sure if that's the name)** A week later I met Judy and she told me that I didn't have any relatives to take me in. I didn't care my parents were gone and I had nothing. When Judy told me about the Cullens, I vowed then to never talk. So when I see all these teachers giving me sympathetic looks, it makes me relive the accident all over again.

By the time school ended I was mentally exhausted. Edward tried talking to me on the way home, but I was too tired. When we arrived at home Esme and Carlisle were no where to be seen. Carlisle was most likely at the hospital where he works, and who knows about Esme. I trudge up the stairs to my room, once my homework is done; I turn on my music and start writing in my notebook. I don't know how much time had passed when we (the kids) were called downstairs. When I got down the steps, which took a while being on the third floor and all, I was the last one there and decided to just stand.

"Okay well this weekend is our family camping trip. Since this was preplanned we are still going" Carlisle seemed to love the idea of camping, weird.

"So Bella, would you like to come with?" Everyone else stiffened.

"Ummm, no thank you." I said in a small voice. Everyone relaxed, well this family is odd.

"Okay, then we will be leaving at 8:00 tomorrow morning and won't be back until late Sunday."

With that Carlisle walked out of the room, most likely going to his office. Wow basically two whole days to myself. I turned my back and walked up into my room to sleep off the long day.

I woke up with a start only to realize that I was screaming… still. I looked at the clock which read 3:30. Slowly I laid back down and tried to breath normally again and to relax. It worked, and an hour later I was back asleep. Around noon I started stirring. I got out of bed brushed my hair, my teeth, but stayed in my pajamas. I got myself some breakfast, well I guess technically it would be lunch, went up to my room, blasted a random cd and continued writing in my notebook from the previous night. I decided to go to bed early so after dinner, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up at 8:00, made breakfast, took a shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair in braided pig tails and put on.**(A/N: see profile) **Being done around 9:30, I wandered around the house for the first time. After many bedrooms and libraries later I found myself in front of the only door I hadn't opened. Opening it I found a music room. Grabbing a guitar** (A/N: picture of it in profile check it out it looks really cool)** I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I started plucking the strings, making sure that it was in tune. Hearing it was I let the song flow under my fingers. Closing my eyes I started singing.

_Didn't you want to hear  
The sound of all the places we could go  
Do you fear  
The expressions on the faces we don't know  
It's a cold hard road when you wake up  
And I don't think that I  
Have the strength to let you go_

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

There goes my ring  
It might as well have been shattered  
And I'm here to sing  
About the things that mattered  
About the things that made us feel alive for oh so long  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
And someday, I might even sing this song  
To you, I might even sing this song, to you  
And I was crying alone tonight  
And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you  
So just come back we'll make it better  
So Just come back I'll make it  
Better than it ever was _x2___

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place  
(I want it all, Don't leave right now)  
(I'll give you everything)

**(A/N: video for song on profile, listen to it the song is great)**

When I was done the last notes hung in the air. Opening my eyes I let out a blood curling scream…

**A/N: okay there it is sorry it took so long. ****Cindylee99 I hope this was long enough I tried really hard. Okay you all know the drill. Review please I will be super happy.**


	5. Author's note

Okay sorry this isn't a chapter I am almost done with chapter 5 I promise

**Okay sorry this isn't a chapter I am almost done with chapter 5 I promise. I just wanted to say pictures of everyone, peoples cars, and the Cullen house are on my profile. Also I will not describe my outfits so they will be on my profile, the story may cut off in the middle and sound weird but that probably means that there is a pic on my profile. If this doesn't work out I will put something telling you to look at my profile also I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter what if anything has a picture to go wit it. (Such as the guitar Bella uses) SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! If you have any questions let me know through reviews or email.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N WELL HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER SORRY IF IT DOESN'T FLOW OR IS JUST A REALLY BAD CHAPTER I WAS RUSHING TO GET IT DONE

**A/N WELL HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER SORRY IF IT DOESN'T FLOW OR IS JUST A REALLY BAD CHAPTER I WAS RUSHING TO GET IT DONE! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! NOR DO I KNOW THE AWESOME BAD THE SPILL CANVAS!! I ALSO DON'T OWN ****THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES SERIES, RACHEL CAINE!!**** O and there is an picture on my profile for Bella's outfit for school and her hair so when it mentions her getting dressed you know to go look at her outfit! Kay on with the show (story)**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BAD WORDS NOTHING MAJOR BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

As soon as I stopped screaming I just stared, wide-eyed, at 7 equally wide-eyed topaz eyes. OH SHIT! By the way they are staring, I am guessing they heard me singing.

"BELLA,ohmygod,thatwassogoodwhydidn'tyoutellusyousang?" the little pixie was extra hyper

"Alice, what did you say?"

"I said,' BELLA, oh my god, that was so good why didn't you tell us you sang?'"

"Ummmmm, because I suck?" the others were coming out of their trance.

"Bella, dear that was beautiful." Esme looked like she wanted to cry.

"I've never heard that song before. Did you write it yourself?" Jasper looked respectful.

"Yeah, I wrote it when I first got here." They were still somewhat staring.

"Well okay, I'm just going to go to my room now." I dashed back up to my room, taking the guitar with me.

I decided to Glass Houses while listening to 'The Spill Canvas'. I was getting to the part where Miranda was telling the others about someone who died in their house, when there was a faint knock on my door.

"Come in!" Edward walks in looking more like a Greek god than anyone has a right to.

"So that song you wrote was incredible"

"Thanks, one question; how long were you guys standing there?" I looked down flushing a little.

"We walked in right after you closed your eyes." I blushed, more embarrassed than I have ever been. Edward stiffened when I did. He seemed to stop breathing. His fists were clenched. He got up suddenly and rushed out the door, slamming it on his way out. Okay, that was really strange. Even weirder was how fast he moved. It was inhuman. I have never seen anyone move so fast, you blink and you miss it.

I went to bed that night wondering how I was going to face the family. Thank god tomorrow was a school day. I woke up screaming again, the clock read two, and I figured I should get a glass of water to sooth my throat. Walking down the stairs I heard voices drifting from downstairs.

"You guys, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Being near her is getting harder and harder everyday. I have to stop myself from draining her every time we are in the same room together!" Edward sounded like he was in pain. I wish I could help take his pain away. I wish I could just….WAIT! WHAT DOES HE MEAN DRAIN ME!? There is something very weird going on here. This family is keeping something from me and I'm going find out what. Forgetting about the water I went back to my room and turned on my computer. I typed in the main things I knew about the Cullens. Extremely beautiful, very cold, super fast and hit enter. There weren't very many results, but one scared me. Vampires…. OMC I need to know if I am right. I mean I have always believed that mythical creatures could be really. I saved a couple of sites that seemed like they might be helpful, well has helpful as something can be when your researching mythical creatures, then went back to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I printed up some pages that seemed helpful and stashed them in my bag before jumping into the shower. I got out crimped my hair and got dressed for school. Walking downstairs I decided to not chance driving with the Cullens and started walking down the driveway. When I got to school I sat down at a picnic table and pulled out my research papers. Nothing I was reading fit, but some of it seemed test worthy. Super hearing, hmmmm, have to try that one out later.

"Bella!" I jumped looking up at the voice. All the Cullens were standing behind the little pixie. Oh no! Quickly, I pushed the papers back into my bag. Their eyes followed my movements. Oh god, I hope they didn't see what those papers were about. Getting up I quickly walked away ignoring all the Cullens. When I was out of hearing range, I turned around and whispered

"Cullens, look over at Bella." Automatically their heads snapped towards me. My eyes widened in shock. Well okay, so super hearing was a yes. Deciding that there was only one thing left that I needed to do to convince myself that the Cullens were indeed vampires, I started planning my next test. Part of me wanted this test to prove my theory. Another part of me was praying to god that I was wrong, if not I might not make it out of the Cullen house alive.

**Yippie! Okay so you know what to do review and all that great stuff!**

**Oh and I need a beta reader! If someone is interested please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

HEY THERE EVERYBODY

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY!! SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I REALLY WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. OKAY SO QUICK NOTE BELLA DOESN'T HAVE BIOLOGY WITH EDWARD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (TEAR)**

Throughout my morning classes I was distracted. Then came lunch.

"Bella, please sit with us today." Alice looked close to tears, it was impossible to say no, plus it would give me a chance to observe them.

"Sure Alice lead the way." I motioned her to proceed. She happily skipped to where the rest of Cullens were. Emmett looked about as happy as Alice, Jasper smiled at me, which I returned with a shy smile of my own. Rose was staring at her reflection, of course. Edward looked like he wasn't breathing and rather be eating glass. I sat down in between Alice and my new best buddy Edward!

"So Bella do you want to go shopping?" Rose seemed to perk up at Alice's words. Ew shopping! I hate shopping!

"No thank you Alice." I tried to sound as nice as I could.

"Why don't you want to go?" Alice's face seemed to fall.

"I don't like shopping." The whole table looked at me. Alice looked horrified.

"ALRIGHT GO BELLA!" Emmett's voice caused the people at surrounding tables to turn and look at us. Jasper was smiling and I could see a smile tugging on the corners of Edward's mouth.

"Finally, a woman in this family that doesn't like shopping!" Jasper sounded just as happy as Emmett.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Standing up, I threw away my untouched food and headed towards my music class. Music class, I loved this class! Walking in, I went and sat down at my favorite piano.

"Okay class in a month's time we will be performing original pieces. So for the rest of the month you will be working on your piece. You may work with a partner, or you may work alone." With that class begun.

Turning towards the piano, I gently put my fingers to the keys and closed my eyes. Getting lost in my emotions, I felt my fingers start playing. Feeling the notes flow through me is the best feeling. Slowly I opened my eyes to see every head turned in my direction. Finishing the song, I turned red when the class started applauding. Right then the bell rang and it was time for gym. Oh yippie! Cue heavy sarcasm. I may dance well, but that's as far as my grace goes.

Walking to gym I thought about what I would do if the Cullens were vampires. They can't be harmful! I mean they go to school with humans, they work with humans, and for god's sake they **LIVE **with a human. I kind of hope they are vampires because 1) that means I'm not crazy, 2) it would just be cool.

When gym ended, me with a new bruise, I started walking towards the parking lot figuring I should just ride with Edward. How much could it hurt? When I got close to the parking lot, I was pulled aside. Alice stood in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay Bella, I know what you are planning to do and its going to work! I'm just so glad we don't have to lie anymore!" SHE KNOWS! Well great at least she basically told me I was right. We stared walking in the direction of the Volvo again. I had just found out that Alice and Jasper were going to ride with us, when Edward walked over to us. God I love him. Wait love, I love him, how weird. When he reached us he was looking at Alice with a confused look on his face. Wonder why. Getting in the car I had to sit up front next to Edward. The ride home was awkward. When the car pulled into the garage I jumped out of the car and up to my room. Taking deep breaths I prepared myself mentally for what was to come. Deciding that I was as ready as I ever will be, I walked downstairs and into the kitten looking for what I needed.

I walked out from the kitchen and toward the living room, where the Cullens were all seated doing something. I walked out in front of them, my arms behind my back. Everyone looked at me. Alice looked happy that I was finally doing my test.

"So how was your guy's day." Everyone, well everyone except Alice, looked at me like I had two heads.

"Well I had to do sur" Carlisle didn't get to finish for everyone, but Alice had frozen.

I brought my hand around and showed them my hand, which had a slice down the middle from the knife that was in my other had. All of a sudden a deafening roar echoed throughout the house. Edward was being held back by everyone, while everyone else wasn't breathing.

"Okay, hey, down vamp boy down!" With one last pull, Edward broke free. That's when everything went black……..again!

**Okay so there is chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it I tried really hard! Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT I HAVE A QUESTION

**A/N: OK I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT I HAVE A QUESTION!**

**OKAY IF OUR DEAREST BELLA BECAME A VAMPIRE WHAT SHOULD HER POWER BE?? **

**OKAY I NEED SUGGESTIONS IT WILL HELP ME WRITE FASTER!!**

**LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	9. Important Author's note

**An: I'm SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! Okay so here's the deal I have been in the hospital since October 22, and just got out yesterday so I haven't been writing like I should be! Don't worry I will be writing now and I know where I am going with the story (sort of) so please be patient!**

**Love ya, **

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long!! Umm this is going to be a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there.**

The first thing I heard was people talking.

Realizing it was the Cullens I listened more carefully. I only heard parts due to them talking fast and whispering. The parts I caught were along the lines of; Going to the Volturi, feels bad, need to get to Italy. What is in Italy? Apparently they didn't notice I was awake.

"Guys, we don't need to whisper. Bella's awake." Okay correction, Alice knew I was up.

In a flash there were six vampires in front of me. Hold on 6? 1, 2, 3, 4, okay where is Edward? Apparently knowing what I was thinking, Alice started trying to explain.

"Edward is in Italy." Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"Ummm okay, weird time to go for a vacation."

"He isn't going for vacation. He's going to kill himself." Jasper patiently explained.

"Kill himself?!?! Why would he do that?"

"He is ashamed of himself for trying to kill you."

It was silent for a few seconds before I got up from my bed. I walk over to my laptop and started clicking away. When I was done I walked over to my bed and grabbed my duffle bag from under it. Still not talking, I started packing.

"What are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked the question they all seemed to be wondering.

Before I could answer, Alice got this dazed look to her. When she came around a few moments later she gasped and she looked straight at me. There were tears in he eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" Alice's voice, for the first time since I met her, was shaky.

"I'm sure." With these words Alice was gone. Most likely packing for her and Jasper.

"What's going on? What did Alice see? Where did she go?" Rose seemed agitated.

"She's packing."

"Why?" It was Esme's turn to be confused

"You guys should go pack too." I say, ignoring Esme's question.

"WHY?" Everyone shouted at once.

I took a deep breath and when I answered them my voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Because we're going to Italy."

* * *

**Read and Review please. I hope this was an okay chapter.**


	11. ADOPT

**I am so sorry, but I can't keep writing this. I just don't know where to go with it, like I have an idea in my head, but it wont come out. **

**So if anyone wants to adopt this story let me know and I will decide who gets it. **

**I will post the name of the new writer once it is decided.**

**Again sorry!**

**Love ya**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	12. I am done!

**Okay everyone my story has been given to **_**TallestBlue**_** so look for that!!**

**Love ya,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	13. I'm Back

**Okay since **_**TallestBlue **_**hasn't written a chapter in months I have decided to continue this story my self! **

**Let me know if that is something you guys would still be interested in!**

**Love,**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well hello!!! I bet when you all saw that there was a new chapter up you were like 'oh great **_**another **_**author's note' but no your eyes do not deceive you this is an ACTUAL chapter! I know feel free to shout and jump up and down! Okay so here you go sorry if it's too short all I can say is tough.**

**Disclaimer: If it looks familiar I no own. : -D**

2 hours, 22 minutes, 24 seconds

2 hours, 22 minutes, 23 seconds

2 hours, 22 minutes, 22 seconds.

I keep counting the seconds down until we arrive at the Volturi.

2 hours, 22 minutes, 15 seconds.

After I told the Cullens my intentions they quickly packed their bags and we were on the plane.

"Bella, when we get there, be sure you stay close. These vampires aren't like us." Alice quietly explained in the car.

"What do you mean, not like you?"

"I mean, we feed on animals and they don't." She clarified.

Understanding what she meant made me scared. What if I don't live to see the end of this? What if I die before stopping Edward? What if Edward is already dead?

All thoughts stopped. Edward can't be dead, not yet. We will get there in time. I couldn't care less what happens to me, as long as all of the Cullens leave safely.

I was, thankfully, pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

Looking up I saw Jasper talking.

"Bella, we're here."

* * *

Walking down the dark alley, I assumed the Cullens knew where we were going. We were positioned with Carlisle and Esme in front of me, me in the middle with Alice and Rosalie on either side, with Emmett and Jasper bringing up the back. Walking a little ways we were approached by two cloaked figures. No words were exchanged, just one of the vampires telling us to follow.

* * *

We walked into a huge room that freaked me out. Okay, maybe it wasn't the room, maybe it was the fact that I, a human, was in a room with about 20 human drinking vampires. Yeah, I bet that's it.

"Carlisle! It's great to see you!"

"You too Aro."

The Cullens repositioned themselves so that I was slightly hidden.

"So Carlisle what brings you to Italy?" Geez, this guy seemed more hyper than Alice, which is a scary thought.

"Well Aro, we came for Edward." I envy Carlisle's ability to keep calm.

"Yes, yes of course. He-" Aro stopped.

"Well, who do we have here?" He said looking at me. "Did we forget someone earlier during dinner?"

Understanding what he meant, I did my best to suppress the shudder that wanted to come out.

"Oh, well this is Isabella; she is the newest member of our family." If I wasn't so scared Carlisle's words would have probably brought tears to my eyes.

"Is she? Hmm that's interesting." Aro seemed to be thinking something over. As he opened his mouth to speak once more, Alice spoke up.

"Can we please see our brother sir?" Alice asked.

"Of course, of course. We told him to calm down and really think about his request to be killed." Aro told us.

My breath caught in my throat. Oh no, he already asked.

"Jane dear, would you please go get our guest." A small vampire, who I assume is Jane, walked out the doors.

After a couple minutes of silence I thought I was going to pass out. I opened my mouth to ask Jasper, who was closest to me a question, when the big doors creaked open.

**

* * *

**

Please review!! Especially since this is my first chapter for this chapter in a long time!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well hello again! I can't believe I am updating again!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I will put words I want to emphasis in italics.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!**

* * *

Slowly I turned around to see Edward. Oh thank god he isn't dead, I couldn't live without him! I love him.

In reaction to my thoughts, I froze. Oh my god. What am I thinking; could I really be in love with Edward, _the_ Edward Cullen? With a start I realize that not only _can_ I love him, but I _do_ love him. I am in love with Edward, whom probably doesn't love me back.

It's this thought that quickly shocks me back to reality.

Looking around I notice that, while I had my realization, the Cullens had been talking to Edward, trying o get him to come home.

"I can't come back. I can't face her after what I did." His voice was strained, and I noticed that, while I had a clear view of Edward, _he_ couldn't see _me_.

"I mean what will she think? I almost attacked her. She must think I'm a monster." He said, barely whispering the last part.

I couldn't take it anymore. Forgetting about everyone else in the room, I pushed through the Cullens and stood in front of Edward.

"That's not true! I don't loathe or despise you! I don't think you're a monster." I am practically shouting.

"Bella, how can you say that I am not a monster? I am one." He said after the shock of seeing me went away

"No you're not!" I shout. "It's my fault. The whole thing is my fault." Edward opened his mouth to interrupt, but I stopped him.

"No it is. I knew there was a chance that you and your family were vampires. I thought you were and instead of just asking you about it, I decided to take action. I'm sorry! It's my fault we're here! It's my fault." I started with my voice loud, but at the end, I was whispering furiously.

The Cullens were looking at me in shock; well Alice wasn't since she knew my plan from the start.

"Why?" Edward softly asked.

"Why what Edward."

I mean really, he could have been asking why to a million different things. Why did I cut my hand? Why did I come all the way to Italy? Why was I telling them this? Why did I even care?

"Why did you come? Why do you care so much?" Oh so he wanted to know the answers to questions I didn't want to answer.

Ignoring him I turned to the rest of the vampires that I had momentarily forgotten about.

Breaking away from the family that I thought of as my own, I walked up to Aro.

"Are you going to kill the Cullens? Are you going to kill Edward?" I asked looking into Aro's bright red eyes.

Everyone was shocked that, not only was I addressing Aro directly, but I stared into his eyes without showing any signs of fear.

"Well, I don't know," he answered. "Carlisle is a dear friend of mine, but he and his family broke the rules. I can't just let them, not to mention you, leave knowing a human is out there with the knowledge of our kind."

Okay, so the Cullens accidentally revealed their secret to _me_, and now because of _me_ they will die. All because _I_ am human.

"So because I am human and I know your secret they will die?" I asked, slightly stressing 'human'.

"Yes they will die, and so will you." He simply stated

Well now that just sucks! **(No pun intended) **I, a human, come and ruin the Cullens life. I can't let that happen!

"What if I was no longer human?"

**

* * *

**

Review please!!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing!**

* * *

Okay, have you ever been in a room full of vampires, most of which drink human blood, and they are starring at you like you just turned into a fairy or something?

No?

Lucky you.

Everyone was shocked, even Alice didn't see this coming. most of the vampires mouths were hanging open.

"What?" Alice asked.

I turned and faced them.

"What do you mean 'what'. Either way I am going to die today, so why not just change me or whatever it is you do! That way killing you guys would be pointless." I explained

"Bella, its kind, no to mention brave of you, to offer to do this, but how can we just sit back and watch as you plan to become one of us?" Carlisle tried to reason

"Carlisle either way you guys will watch me die. Question is, do you want that to truly be the last time you see me?"

Before any of the Cullens could respond, Aro spoke.

"Child, are you serious about your request?" Aro looked skeptical

"I am absolutely serious, I want to become a vampire." My voice very sure

All traces of doubt disappeared from Aro's red eyes.

"Okay." He simply said.

"NO!" A voice roared.

Turning, I saw Jasper and Emmett holding a struggling Edward.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said in hopes of stopping his outraged son.

"Why Bella?!?! Why do you want to become a vampire? Why is it that you wish to damn yourself to this life? Why give up your humanity?" He asked, struggling less and less, until Jasper and Emmett weren't holding him to restrain him, but rather to keep him upright.

He looked like he was close to sobbing.

seeing him upset broke my heart and I answered him without realizing what exactly I was saying.

"I'd do all this and much more Edward. Why you ask. Simple really. I'm in love with you."

All eyes widened, including my own.

Oops!

**

* * *

**

Review! Oh and check out my new story here is the summary:

_Tabatha Daelin Dark's only birthday wish was for Twilight to come to life. So what happens when she gets what she wished for?_

**Short I know, but oh well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in well a year (ducks for cover from angry readers). At first I had no inspiration then I had no time! I hope I will be better now!**

**P.S. If this seems like it was posted twice thats because I forgot something the first time I posted it! And that would be...**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

* * *

So I know I have said this before, but honestly, standing in a room full of vampires whom are starring at you, is terrifying. Especially when you just professed your love for one of the before mentioned vampires, so yeah I am freaking!

"What?" Edward asked while starring at me, eyes wide mouth hanging open.

"Ummm, what? Nothing, nothing! I didn't say anything." I quickly stuttered out unconvincingly.

I swear I could feel all the vampires raise their eyebrows in skepticism.

"Yes, yes you did! You said and I quote; "I'd do all this and much more Edward. Why you ask. Simple really. I'm in love with you." Alice said with a big smile on her face.

I felt a blush coming on and attempted to stop it by thinking of my parents.

Thankfully it worked; the last thing I needed was to blush in front of a big group of vampires.

"Well I mean it as a figure of speech. I meant it as a best friend/brother kind of 'I love you,' not an 'I-want-to-always-be-with-you kind of 'I love you'." I rambled

All the vampires continued to stare with their eyebrows rising even further.

"Weren't we discussing my becoming a vampire? Can't we get back to that?" I asked spinning back around to face Aro.

The vampire in question just starred at me stoically, but I could see amusement in his blood-red eyes.

"Of course, of course." Aro said, his smile freaking me out.

"The request you make can happen. But the Cullens will still die." Aro announced.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open with a tiny gasp.

"What? Why? If I become a vampire what does it matter?" I try to keep my voice from becoming a yell.

"Whether you become a vampire or not is not the problem. The fact of the matter is they told you our secret. They need to be punished." Aro said gravely

I turned to look at the people I've come to consider my family. Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

As I looked at them remorsefully, tears escaped my eyes and made trails down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whisper to them.

They all looked at me just as sad. There were tears in their eyes that would always remain unshed, small sad smiles on their faces.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear." Esme said gently trying to sooth me.

"Yes I do. If I never came to your house then none of this would have happened." I mumbled out through my tears.

Instead of replying she walked over to me and engulfed me in her cold arms. I hugged her back tightly as the rest of the family, Edward included, came to join the hug.

After a few moments we separated and I hugged everyone individually, saving Edward for last. I lingered in his arms knowing this would be the first and last time I would be there.

Taking a step out of his embrace I looked at the faces of my parents, my brothers, my sisters, and of the one who stole my heart.

They each gave a tiny nod as if they knew what I was silently asking. I gave them a slight nod in return, then taking a deep breath; I turned to Aro and took a small step forward.

"We're ready." I tell the head vampires.

Aro's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"I thought you wanted to be changed." Aro's voice mirroring what his eyes showed.

"Not is my family isn't there with me." I reply calmly.

"Very well." Aro sighs.

"Humans first." He motioned me forward.

My heart beat began to increase in speed as I moved toward Aro as he commanded.

Once I was in front of him I stopped. I yearned to look back at my family, but resisted the urge knowing it would only make things harder.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to clam myself as I looked into Aro's eyes.

"You would've made an interesting vampire." His voice almost sounding regretful.

I felt a wave of peacefulness wash over me and knew it was Jasper comforting me for the last time.

A small smile graced my lips as Aro's hands enclosed around my neck.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I feel evil now! Please review!**


End file.
